monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Phox Luminous
Character Phox Luminous is a 2018 introduced and all around character. He is the son of a phoenix and a very skilled dancer. He enjoys spreading his love of dance with everyone he knows, breaking into impromptu performances all the time. Personality Kind and soft spoken, Phox likes to describe himself as an extroverted introvert. He's rather shy, but enjoys being around others a lot and finds he's much better at communicating through movement then with words. He enjoys helping others out, though he often makes mistakes and says or does the wrong thing, but people always enjoy his companionship. He is an avid dancer, with his favorite styles being ballet and contemporary. Dance has become such a big part of his life that it is advised not to bring the topic up in front of him. While his face does light up like a candle, he will go on an hour's long tangent about technique and his favorite routines. He is often seen dancing around the school as opposed to walking, as it seems more natural to him these days. Appearance Phox has bright yellow skin that has the unique ability to withstand fire without burning. Instead of arms, he has a pair of large red and yellow wings that can extend far out from his body. His eyes are a bright red, which contrasts with his fiery orange hair. He's much leaner than most of his friends, but that doesn't mean he's not strong. In fact, as a dancer, Phox is one of the strongest men in school! His dancer body is definitely one of his defining traits when people look at him. Signature Outfit In his signature look, Phox sports a long vest that meets in the middle. It has a gradient from orange to yellow, with grey feathers in the middle. He matches this with red leggings and ballet pointe shoes. All together, his outfit truly makes him look like a beautiful dancing flame! Abilities * Regeneration ** Be it just a small body part or his entire being, Phox has the ability to regenerate his body. If it's his whole being, it is more like a rebirth and he looses all memories of his past lives. * Fire Manipulation ** What it says on the box, he can control small amounts of fire. Phox usually uses this to make his already flashy performances even more beautiful to look at. Story TBA Trivia * Phox keeps a journal with him where he writes down every important detail of this life so that his next lives can read it and know what they were once like. * Given his large wings attached to his arms, it's very difficult for Phox to go shopping for clothing that accommodates his body. * Despite people's first assumptions. Phox is straighter than a freshly sharpened pencil. He has no problem with gay people, but is getting a bit tired of people assuming he himself is gay just because he likes ballet. Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phoenix